


volatile times

by badbadnotgood



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen, s06e09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: A handful of indirect homicides linked to them and the FBI probably on their way to throw their asses in jail, along with Asher proposing to her on a night like this like a damn fool, and Michaela’s stomach drops at the sight of Laurel Castillo on her phone screen.
Kudos: 3





	volatile times

A handful of indirect homicides linked to them and the FBI probably on their way to throw their asses in jail, along with Asher proposing to her on a night like this like a damn fool, and Michaela’s stomach drops at the sight of Laurel Castillo on her phone screen.

She needs to sit down. The crappy, cheap chairs that surround their dining table feel even more uncomfortable than usual. Her head has been spinning for so long from those damn magic mushrooms that she’s gotten used to feeling out of it.

And now Laurel just called. Laurel, who’s alive and out there, somewhere, with Christopher. Thanks to Tegan? Michaela likes to think that despite everything, she still has her head screwed on properly and she’s smart enough to know that she can’t trust anyone at this point. The love she has for these people won’t blind her to the fact that all she really has is herself.

She’s sure as hell graduating. Three years ago she signed up for a Criminal Law degree, not jail time for murder, and she’s graduating. Everything is a fucking mess but she’s graduating.

She goes to the sink with an empty glass and fills it with water, drains it, and focuses on her breathing.

It’s someone close to them, it has to be. Xavier is still out there and Michaela is surrounded by people who know everything – from Lila, to Sam, to Sinclair. The FBI knows everything and they’re biding their time. Maybe they’ll take all five of them. Annalise, Frank, Bonnie, Nate. Maybe they all go down.

She feels sick and numb. She has no idea if Laurel is telling the truth – if she really isn’t the mole. There’s a part of Michaela that thinks despite coming from that minacious family of hers, Laurel wouldn’t do this, and she left to keep Christopher safe because god knows what kind of monster Xavier could show himself to be even after torturing and nearly killing Frank for information.

She looks around at the bags of junk food on their table. Everything is such a mess. Their lives are effectively ruined forever with the smearing of Annalise Keating and for god’s sake she’s high and can barely think straight.

Her mind just goes back to Laurel and Tegan and what it all means. She’s clearly still indebted to Jorge, so getting Laurel and her baby away and safe could have been orchestrated by him? Or she did it off her own back?

“Hey,” Oliver’s voice is so soft but Michaela jumps out of her skin. He’s still wearing those obnoxiously bright mittens. “Sorry,” he says, “just checking to see if you’re okay.”

“I’m calling Tegan,” she decides. “I’m calling her and I need answers. Let me know if the FBI knocks for us, will you?”

Oliver shifts awkwardly. “Do you think they’re closer than we realise? The mole.”

Michaela gives him a look. Yeah, she does. The whole damn house is probably bugged and picking up every word they say and feeding it to the feds.

“I’m calling Tegan,” she tells him again. “Watch the others.”

She catches a glimpse of Asher through the kitchen door. He looks directly at her, wary and stone cold sober. The sight of him brings her chills that she can’t quite describe.

She hits call on Tegan’s contact and looks away from him.


End file.
